


Jimenez Love

by TaioraQueen15



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Horny Teenagers, Lust, Making Out, Multi, Nudity, Original Character(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this finished finally. 5 hours to be exact. Anyway, this is a Twister/Rosie fic/lemon. Twister gets hurt while trying to video tape some of Ramon and Otto's stunts. and this starts off innocent and what not and then it progresses into a steamy make-out session and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimenez Love

 

 

Rosie and Ramon Jose Jimenez were rushing down the street as fast as they could.

They were supposed to meet Reggie, Otto, Sammy, Twister and Natalia at the Shore Shack half an hour ago.

 

Even though Rosie took an hour to get ready, because she wanted to look good. 

 

As in: Showering, Making sure her makeup was right, her wavy hair was perfect, her outfit was perfect, her accessories were coordinating and her high heeled Jimmy Choo black

sandals were perfect.

 

 "We're not going to a club Rosita. We're just going to the Shack to meet up with the guys, Regina and Natalia." Ramon Jose said, shaking his head.

 

 Although, Ramon Jose had lost track of time and completely forgot to tell Rosie when it was time to go. 

 

 " _Ay Dios Mio_!" (Oh my gosh) Grumbled Rosie as she tried to run while wearing high heeled sandals.  "Ramon Jose! This is all your fault, _guey_!" (Dude)

Ramon Jose clenched his fists as he quickly looked back at his sister. "Oh sure, blame it on me!" He snapped. Rosie rolled her eyes.

 

"Well it IS your fault you know." Rosie pointed out, trying to keep her anger in. "You were the one that knew what time we were supposed to meet them! And yet you decided to

play video games. And guess what genius? You lost track of the time! You're just like Otto!"

 

Ramon Jose made a face, although Rosie didn't catch it. He hated it when she was right. She was ALWAYS right. Grumbling, he began to skate faster.

 

"Come on Rosita, let's just go!" Rosie sighed. She might as well drop the subject. 

 

Arguing with Ramon Jose was like bringing up the next Apocalypse. Sighing, she followed Ramon Jose down toward the Shore Shack, her hips swaying side to side. 

 

She only hoped that Twister, Sammy, Otto, Reggie and Natalia were still there.

 

Ramon walked into the Shore Shack with a stupid grin on his handsome face, which was a first for Rosie.

 

"Sup homies! The Cholito-mister is here!" He shouted proudly, which caused Rosie to roll her Amber bright brown eyes in annoyance.

 

 "Finally." Mumbled a voice behind him. Ramon Jose turned around and saw his blonde friend, Sam Dullard. But they all just called him Squid since he's the new kid. 

 

His arms were crossed and he looked at Ramon Jose stressfully. "Ramon, do you know that we have been waiting here for forty-five minutes?" He complained.

 

"Yeah man! My butt hurts!" Complained a boy from behind Sam. Ramon cocked his head so that he could see.

 

Behind Sam, he saw his and Otto's best friend, homie and Rosie's almost-boyfriend, Twister Rodriguez.

 

Twister never went anywhere without his hat or his camera. You hardly ever saw Twister without his hat.

 

But under it, he had beautiful strawberry-blonde hair that curled that Rosie totally wanted to mess up and run her NYX Dark Glitter coral red hands through.

 

Twister also seemed to be a little dumb at times. He was like the dumb blonde of the group, only without the blonde hair. 

 

 Ramon and Otto raised their eyebrows. "Your butt hurts, guey?" He asked, dumbfounded. Twister stood up, only he was hunched over.

 

"You would be too if you were sitting down for an hour on a wooden stool, foo." Then Rosie walked over to Twister, pulled him from off of the stool and did the  _Sana, Sana_ thing

to his butt until he felt better.

 

Her toes were painted an NYX Dark Glitter Coral Red with orange undertones and strong gold shimmer. "Tough break there, Twist." Twister rubbed his sore bottom.

 

"Easy for you to say, bro." Ramon and Otto both shrugged. "I'm sorry we're late, but I had very important business to do." Suddenly there was a loud clicking noise. 

 

The sound of Rosie walking into the Shack. She crossed her arms across her cleavage-bared chest as she had a strapless bra on.

 

"Yeah, business with the TV, foo!" Ramon turned to face Rosie and frowned. "Hey, mind your own business  _hermana_!" (Sister) He snapped, saying the last word in spanish.

 

Rosie shrugged her shoulders and walked past him. She was in no mood to pick a fight with him.

 

She smiled at Reggie, Otto, Sam, Twister and Natalia. "Sorry we're late everybody. How can we make it up to you?" "RO!" Ramon whined. Rosie ignored him.

 

Reggie, Otto, Sam, Twister and Natalia all shared a look before they shrugged simultaneously.

 

"It's okay Ro, we're just glad you finally made it!" Sammy exclaimed. "Yeah, girl. we thought you would never show." Reggie said.

 

Twister nodded as he focused his camera on her. She waved at him and blew him a kiss before she turned to Ramon.

 

"Are you going to grump all day or are we going to have fun?" Ramon rolled his eyes at her. "Fun of course!" Rosie nodded.

 

"Then let's go!" "Depends on where we're going," Sam whined. "Oh come on Squid! Lighten up." Ramon and Otto exclaimed.

 

Twister nodded as he focused his camera on the Squid. "Yeah, Sammy! We're just going to the Pier." Sam sighed.

 

"Okay." Rosie put a reassuring Dark Glitter Coral Red hand on Sam's shoulder. "Just stay off of the rides you don't want to get on." Sam nodded.

 

"No problem." Twister watched Rosie while she comforted the Squid. He had to admit, she was really caring and sweet with a huge heart.

 

And Ramon Jose was the same way. She and Ramon Jose weren't like Otto at all, because they knew better!

 

Except for the fact that they both liked a good challenge. And, unlike Otto, Rosie was always there for people. and Ramon Jose too.

 

Even ememies like his older brother, Lars. Even if he tried to flirt with her. She never put down others, basically she was a cool _chica_. (Girl) 

 

Unless they were rude and obnoxious, then her Jimenez temper would trigger. Even if Ramon Jose and Otto always tried to get rid of her.

 

Suddenly, Twister saw Rosie hug the Squid. Twister felt anger flow through his veins.

 

For some reason, he suddenly felt like punching the living daylights out of the Squid. Twister shook his head. But the Squid was his friend!!

 

Twister saw Rosie laugh at something Sammy had said and the feelings grew stronger. Twister was confused.

 

Why was he suddenly envying the Squid? Why did he want to be in his place right now? Twister shook his head once again.

 

He needed a break.

 

At the Pier, Ramon Jose and Otto cried out in happiness. "Yahoo! That new roller coaster is being put up!" He cried, while he and Ramon Jose high-fived each other.

 

Sammy gulped. "It doesn't look safe." "Duh Squid! It isn't finished yet, foo!" Ramon Jose cried, while Otto laughed.

 

Rosie, Reggie and Natalia all blocked the sun from coming into their eyes as they tried to look up at the roller coaster. 

 

"Well, it looks like it could be cool." Twister nodded. "I hope they allow cameras on when it's finished!" The crew raised an eyebrow at Twister. He shrugged.

 

"Whaaat?" The crew, which normally consisted of four people but now had seven people, sighed and shook their heads. "Maybe he'll grow out of it."

 

Otto and Ramon Jose mumbled together. Twister looked around in confusion before he set his hands on his hips. "Are you hiding a big monkey again?" The crew sighed.

 

Maybe he wouldn't grow out of it..

 

"Are you getting this on tape Twist??" Ramon Jose cried as he and Otto both did a backflip on their skateboards.

 

Twister nodded as he leaned closer, trying to get a better shot. "Almost! Almost.. got it! Whoaah!"

Suddenly, Twister lost his balance and fell into the Skating Ring. "Whoa! Twister! Watch where you're going, _guey_!" (Dude)

 

Ramon Jose shouted as he and Otto tripped over their best friend/homie and fell on top of him. " _Ay Dios Mio_!" (Oh Lord) Rosie shouted as she, Reggie and Natalia all ran toward

the three guys. 

 

"Are you guys okay???" She asked hurriedly, while Reggie and Natalia nodded. Ramon Jose and Otto both rubbed their heads.

 

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, where's Twist??" Rosie tried not to smack her head in annoyance. "You're sitting on him Ramon Jose and Otto."

 

Ramon Jose and Otto both stood up. "Oh! Hey Twist! You ruined our moves!" Twister groaned as he rubbed his head. "Sorry bros."

 

Ramon Jose and Otto smiled. "It's okay Twist. Hey we're gonna go get a hot dog with Sam. Be right back!"

 

And he and Otto followed Sam to the food vending stands, while Reggie and Natalia both walked away to give Rosie and Twister some space. Rosie knelt down next to Twister,

who hadn't gotten up.

 

"Hey, Maurice, you okay?" Twister nodded before he looked up at Rosie, even though he really wanted to look down and stare at her cleavage-baring outfit.

 

He blushed and licked his lips immediately. She was REALLY close.

 

He looked back down at his feet and blushed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just in a little state of shock." Rosie cocked her head in concern.

 

"Maybe you should go home and lie down." Twister shook his head. "I can't. No one's home." "Not even Lars?" Twister frowned.

 

"Even if he was home, he would start flirting with you, and he wouldn't count." Rosie gave an unusual giggle.

 

Twister blushed at the way it sounded. It sounded so feminine, so angelic and bell-like. But as soon as it had happened, it ended.

 

Twister felt an empty feeling surround him the second she stopped giggling. He was really confused.

 

"Hey Maurice." Rosie started. "I really think you should lie down. I can walk you home if you want." She said softly and also saying the last sentence seductively.

 

He looked up at her slowly. She felt herself blush as his eyes met hers. He had such nice eyes. 

 

They were so innocent and loving. Even if he was a little weird. Reluctantly, he sighed. "Okay, I'll go take a nap." He joked, trying hard not to get a boner. Rosie smiled, relieved.

She didn't want anything to happen to him.

 

They looked over their shoulders and Reggie and Natalia were gone and Rosie guessed they were going to hang out at Reggie's house.

Slowly, the two got up and headed for Twister's house, arm in arm.

 

 

Twister looked over at Rosie as they walked home in silence. He felt himself smile. He was taller than her now.

 

He had never thought this day would come. When he, Twister Rodriguez, would be taller than Rosita Jimenez.

 

Now that he thought about it, Rosie wasn't really older than he was. She was only about a few months older,even though her birthday was in September.

 

He used to think of her as the older sister he never had. But now, as he looked at her, cleavage, curves and all, he couldn't help but feel differently.

 

It had been one year since she moved to Ocean Shores and he met her after her surf session.

 

They both had been just little kids, even though she was a teen, looking for a way to fit in.

 

Now, as he looked at her smooth, caramel skin and her bright brown eyes; he knew she wasn't an older sister anymore. He groaned inwardly. What was going on with him??

 

Rosie cast a glance at Twister. She felt herself blush. Why did he keep staring at her like that? Why did he keep staring at her at all?

Rosie smiled as she saw him videotape someone doing a gnarly move on their skates. He was so cute. He wasn't hot like the guys you saw on the beach.

 

But with the freckles he got under the sun and his carefree personality, she couldn't help but stare at him. 

 

Suddenly, she realized she was staring. Blushing, she looked down at her feet and hid her face with her hair. What was wrong with her??

 

This was her twerp brother and Reggie's twerp brother's best friend and homie. HER best friend. Someone she had known for one year.

 

Finally they reached the Rodriguez household. Rosie stopped short. "Are you sure Lars isn't home? because I don't like it when he tries to flirt with me." Twister nodded.

 

"Trust me. I can smell that foo from a mile away. And I haven't died of horrible stench yet, so it's okay."

 

Rosie held back another giggle. Twister was definitely different.

 

Twister opened the door to his house and let Rosie in by saying: "Ladies first." "Welcome to paradise! Well, wait. Oh never mind.

 

I forgot Lars lives here." Rosie smiled. "Well, why don't you lie down and I'll make you something to eat. What do you want to eat?

 

I know how to cook now. I've made dinner for my family plenty of times." Twister was surprised. A girl who knew how to cook? 

 

Sounded like his kind of woman. and THE kind of woman that would be marriage material and become his future wife one day.

 

Twister shrugged. "I'm really not that hungry, Rosita." Rosie smiled. "Okay, then I'll let you get some rest."

 

Rosie turned to leave when she suddenly felt a hand grasp her wrist. Gasping, she spun around. She blushed like crazy.

 

Twister was so close. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She couldn't believe how tall he'd gotten to be. 

 

And how grown and sexy he'd gotten too. She blushed. "M-Maurice?" She asked unsteadily. Twister looked at her pleadingly.

 

"Please don't go Ro." He whispered. Rosie blushed at his husky voice. When had he grown up????! "Maurice, I-I really think I should go.

 

Ramon Jose, Regina, Otto, Sam and Natalia will wonder." Twister smiled at her. Rosie felt her knees go weak.

 

He had such a gorgeous smile. He was so unlike her ex-boyfriend, Angel Chavez. Because all he did to her was abuse her. Physically and mentally.

 

And he even had jealousy issues and was possessive at times. Suddenly Rosie felt Twister let go of her wrist.

 

She looked down at his hand and then back up to his face. He smiled. "Thanks for caring and being so sweet, Ro. Please stay that way."

 

Rosie hung her head, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on to her cheeks. "Y-You're welcome." She whispered.

 

Softly, Twister placed a gentle kiss on Rosie's cheek. Rosie blushed. She knew she shouldn't get all worked up.

 

The group and her brother all gave her small kisses on the cheek to congratulate her sometimes. Yet, for some reason, this time felt different.

 

Twister had only meant for it to be a small quick kiss of thanks. That's all it was supposed to be.

 

However, the second his lips came in contact with her soft skin his heart melted and his mind had shut down. His lips stayed on her cheek longer than they should have.

 

Rosie slowly pulled away to look at him in confusion, a pretty blush decorating her cheeks.

Without thinking,Twister leaned forward and covered her mouth with his. He could feel Rosie gasp under him. He tried to stop, he tried to pull away.

 

He knew this wasn't right. This was his new best friend and homie's sister. HIS best friend and homie. Yet, he couldn't seem to stop.

Her lips were so soft and inviting under his.

 

Rosie gasped as she felt his mouth come in contact with hers. She tried to pull away. She knew she SHOULD pull away.

 

But her heart made her very aware of how close he was. Of how his lips sent shivers of pleasure up and down her spine.

 

How his voice made her heart melt, and how his smile made her knees weak. A tear slowly made it's way down her cheek.

 

She was so confused. Her mind was telling her one thing, yet her heart was urging her to do another.

 

Twister pulled away when he felt a tear touch his cheek. He looked at Rosie with glazed eyes.

 

Her eyes were closed and her head slowly bent down. Twister pulled her into a loving embrace. "Oh Rosita. I'm so sorry! I.. I.." 

 

Rosie stopped him by lifting her head. She looked into his eyes with her own wavering gaze. "Why did you do it?" 

 

She whispered unsteadily. Twister bit his lower lip as he looked away. Rosie made him look back at her. Twister felt his heart tear in two.

 

She looked so lost and confused. And it was his whole fault. "I'm really sorry Ro! I.. I just.." He bit his lower lip and then blurt out.

 

"Oh god Rosita I'm sorry, but I've fallen in love with you!!" Rosie gasped as she stared at Twister. "Y-you're in love with me?"

Twister nodded slowly, a tear falling out of his eye.

 

Across the street, Reggie and Natalia were in Reggie's room looking through Twister's window through binoculars and giggling together.

 

Rosie grinned widely before she jumped into his arms. "Oh Maurice!" She cried.

 

Twister's eyes widened in shock. But he wasn't objecting. "R-Ro?" Rosie buried her face into his chest. "I love you too, Maurice! _  
_

 

 _Te Amo Mucho_!" (I love you so much) She said saying, I love you in english and then saying it again in Spanish. Twister gasped. " _Y-haces_?

 

(Y-you do?) Rosie nodded against his chest. "I always have. You were always there for me. When Angel broke my heart, you came and  picked up the pieces," She whispered.

 

Twister picked Rosie up and kissed her cheek and then her lips and spun her around.

 

Across the street, Reggie and Natalia cheered, while Ramon Jose and Otto smiled proudly.

 

Rosie was like a little sister to Otto and they knew that Twister had finally made his move and told Rosie that he loved her.

But knowing Twister, he would never hurt her and would always take care of her and treat her like a princess.

 

Rosie laughed. Twister hugged her close, inhaling the sweet smelling aroma of her Sexy Little Things Tease Scented Body Mist and was immediately turned on.

 

 _God she smells good!_  Twister thought.

 

He would never let her go. Then her cell phone rang and she answered it.  _Hola Madre_. (Hello, Mother) She said.  _Hi Mi hija_. (Hi, my daughter) Marisol Jimenez answered.

 

"Mom, you're not going to believe this. but Twister just told me that he loves me. He confessed." Rosie said happily.

 

"He did? That's great." Marisol said in shock. "Yeah. and I even said I love you back to him." Rosie said.

 

"And  _Mi hijo_ approves?" (My son) Marisol asked in spanish, talking about Ramon Jose. "Yeah. actually he and Otto approve." "Oh. That's great."

Marisol said. "Now I've just got to get your father to approve too. I don't want to leave him out."

 

And then, Ramon Jose Sr took the phone from his wife and talked to his daughter.  _Hi Mi hija._ (Hi, my daughter)He said into the reciever.  _Hola Dad._ (Hello, Dad)

 Rosie said in spanish.

 

"Well, your mother tells me that  _Mi Hijo_  (My Son)(Ramon Jose Jr.) approved of your relationship?" He asked. "Yeah. He's very proud and Maurice told me that he loves me." Rosie

said. "Well, I'll tell you this. I'm very glad he made his move. Tell you what, let me talk to him so that way he can get my approval too." Ramon Jose Sr said.

 

"Okay. I'm with him at his house right now. Maurice, my dad wants to talk to you." Rosie said, handing her phone to Twister. "Hello? Is this Maurice Rodriguez?"

Rosie's Dad asked. "Yeah. it's me." Twister said.

 

"Well, I'm Rosita's father, Ramon Jose Sr and I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you made the first move on my daughter by telling her you love her.

She needs someone like you in her life." Rosie's father said. "Why is that?" Twister asked.

 

"Well, Rosita's had an abusive relationship with her last boyfriend, Angel Chavez and she'd always come home beaten, bruised and crying.

 

And I'm guessing Angel Chavez had something to do with it. She keeps telling me that it's jealousy, rage and possessive issues.

So, that's why she broke up with him because of it.

 

I never liked him anyway. So, I don't know why she was ever in a relationship with him in the first place." Ramon Jose Sr explained.

 

 "Oh. ouch." Twister said. "Yeah. and he was pretty angry about the break up and he won't leave Rosita alone until she makes up with him.

 

Which I doubt she'll do, because she doesn't want to go through that again. She was miserable the whole time she was with him. 

So, the only way she can truly be happy is if she has a boyfriend like you in her life.

 

The only reason I'm saying this is because I want _mi hija_  (My daughter) to be happy again. So, please Maurice. Will you make my daughter happy?" Ramon Jose Sr pleaded.

Twister smiled.

 

"Of course, Mr. Jimenez. I'll do whatever I can to make your daughter happy. And I'll treat her like a princess and treat her right." he said.

 

" _Gracias_ , (Thanks) Maurice. but you can call me Ramon." Ramon Jose Sr said. "Alright. Ramon. See ya later." Twister said. Then the line went dead and the call ended.

 

Twister handed the phone back to Rosie. "Well, it looks like your  _familia_   (family) approves of us being official."

 

He said, putting an arm around Rosie. "Good. because I don't want a repeat of my last relationship." Rosie said.

 

"That's not going to happen with me. And come to think of it, I'm more manlier and stronger than Chavez is. He was wimpy anyway."

Twister said. "Well, I can think of another way we can be official." Rosie said looking at Twister with her eyes smoldering and Twister knew what she wanted.

 

He bent his head and gave her the same smoldering lust-filled gaze and started to kiss her, with his arms around her curvy waist and her arms around his neck.

 

They started kissing until Twister's tongue gently glided through Rosie's mouth and they began french kissing each other until things started to get hot and heavy between Rosie

and Twister.

 

Twister picked her up and she wrapped her toned legs around his waist while they were still kissing and playing tonsil hockey. And from just one heated make out session,

Twister Rodriguez and Rosita Jimenez became official. "Go Twist. Show her who dominates in the relationship."

 

Otto cheered, while he and Ramon Jose were still staring at Twister and Rosie through his bedroom window through their binoculars.

 Even if Ramon Jose and Otto tried their hardest to stir things up.

 

And then, Twister held Rosie's hand after they broke apart and led her out of his room so that she could officially meet his parents.

 

"Oh, hi _mi hijo._ (My son) Home so soon?" Sandy Rodriguez said, greeting her son as he led Rosie down the stairs. "Yeah. Mom, Dad. This is Rosita Jimenez. my new girlfriend."

He said.

 

"Your new girlfriend?" Raoul Rodriguez questioned Twister. 

 

 

"Yeah. her parents and her brother approved. Now, all I need is your approval and everything will be great." Twister said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

His parents smiled and his mother cried. "Oh, _mi hijo's_   (My Son's) growing up so fast." She said. "Of course you can date her. She seems like a sweet girl."

 

Raoul said, giving his son a thumbs up gesture. "We'd like to meet her." Sandy said. Then Rosie let go of Twister and walked up to Sandy and Raoul.

 

"Hi, Rosita. Maurice has told us so many great things about you." Raoul said shaking her hand.

"Hi _mi hija._ (My daughter) welcome to our home. You're welcome here anytime." Sandy said, giving Rosie a hug. " _Gracias_ , (Thank You) Mrs. Rodriguez." She said, shyly.

 

"Oh, call me Sandy  _mi hija._ " (My daughter) Sandy said with a warm smile. Then Lars walked into the house and saw Rosie talking to his and Twister's parents.

 

"Oh. Lars, we forgot to tell you. Your little brother has a new girlfriend now." Raoul said, while he put an arm around Sandy.

 

Lars looked at Rosie, who was giggling at something Twister had said and he couldn't help but smile.

 

His little brother was truly happy for the first time in his life. "Hey Mom, Dad. Rosita and I are going up to my room and watch some movies together."

 

Twister said, while he walked out of the kitchen with Rosie and leaving with her to go upstairs.

"Okay. _Ten cuidado_ ,  _mi hijo_." (Be careful, my son) Sandy said as she watched Twister lead Rosie upstairs towards his room.

 

On the way to Twister's room, Rosita was thinking about what her father had said about her last boyfriend.

 

The thought made her lip quiver and tears suddenly sprang up and rolled down her cheeks. Twister looked over his shoulder and saw Rosita's sad look.

 

They stopped in front of his room and Twister hugged her close again."Awww. _Qué pasa, mi amor_?" (What's wrong, my love?) He asked her huskily in spanish.

 

 _"Nada. Es sólo. Ángel fue y sigue siendo muy abusivo y posesivo. Esa es la razón por la que yo dejó_." She replied back in spanish.

(Nothing. It's just. Angel was still very abusive and possessive. That's why I left him)

 

  _"Que?_ " (What?)  Rosie asked in spanish while she felt a hand wipe her tears away and she looked up and saw that it was Twister's. 

 

 _"Está bien. Usted no tiene que llorar más. Ahora estoy aqui. Angel en el pasado._ " He reassured her in spanish. Rosie had begun crying again.

(It's okay. You don't have to cry anymore. I'm here now. Angel's in the past) 

 

He hadn't seen her cry in a long time.

 

"Maurice." Her tears spilled onto his palms, ran down his wrists and all the way down to his elbows.

 

Seeing her own tears made the back of his throat sting, but he didn't care if she saw him cry. "Anyone who wouldn't love that girl is absolutely crazy, and I pity them.

 

Because I love her. And I would love her again. I would love her a hundred times. A thousand times."

His voice cracked. Tears started to blind his vision. "There's something that my dad always used to say to my mom, and she would always say it back.

 

It wasn't around me or my brother; they only said it when they thought we weren't around. But sometimes I would walk past their bedroom door, and I'd hear it.

It was something my dad had written to my mom, back when they were dating,and then when they got married they would say it in their vows to each other.

 

They used to say it to each other every day." He stopped, closing his eyes, trying to remember every word. He'd heard it so often as a kid that he'd had it memorized.

He recited it in a soft voice.

 

" _Te amo. Te adoro. Eres espectacular. Eres hermosa. Eres divina. Eres la persona mas maravilliosa de mundo. Eres mi todo._

 _Te quiero con todo mi alma. Eres el amor de mi vida y cada dia te quiero mas_."

 

("'I love you. I adore you. You are spectacular. You are beautiful. You are divine. You are the most wonderful person in the world. You are my everything. I love you with all of my

soul. You are the love of my life, and every day I love you more)

 

" _Mi amor._  (My love) Is that how you feel about me? Oh my gosh. Angel never recited this stuff to me back when we were together." Rosie said in shock.

 

"Yeah. and when we get married one day, I'll recite the same vows to you."

He said, then he told her that he had to leave for a minute, because he was going to make some popcorn for them.

 

As soon as he left, Rosie took out her cell phone, looked at the messages, groaned and rolled her eyes. All the texts were from Angel, begging her to get back together with him.

She scoffed and began to delete the messages one by one. and then she put her phone away when Twister came back in his room. "Popcorn's done." He said.

 

Rosie looked him up and down and began to lick her lips seductively. Twister was only in jeans and barefooted.

 

He also wore his signature hat backwards and the shark toothed necklace that Reggie got for him, even though she had no idea why. He was tanned, shirtless and muscular.

 

Twister saw Rosie looking at him that way and he asked why. "Because. Angel's just a little boy and acts like one.

 

You're a man. and look like one too. and you're officially going to be mine." She replied, while he looked her up and down himself.

 

Rosie was wearing a cleavage-baring top with the sides cut off, curve-hugging low-rise jeans and a Lace-Trim Thong Panty in black.

Then she turned her head to the side so that way Twister was kissing her neck.

 

A moan of pleasure escaped her lips when Twister continued to kiss her and then felt his hands travel to her hips where her thong was.

"Wait. This doesn't feel right." Rosie said, when Twister stopped kissing her. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

 

"This. kissing with our clothes on. I feel so uncomfortable." she said.

 "Well, why don't you take off your clothes and we'll continue this." Twister said.

 

Then, Rosie took off her shirt and pants as she was also barefooted and was only left in her thong and bra, which Twister expertly took off with his skilled hands and the bra

gently fell to the floor.

 

"Now, where were we." Twister said with his eyes smoldering.

 

Rosie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Twister wrapped his strong and muscular arms around her bare waist, so that her chest was touching his and they

continued to kiss passionately.

 

Then, Twister heard a knock on the door. He untangled himself from Rosie and went to answer it and opened the door.

 Reggie and Natalia were standing in the doorway of his house. "What do you two want?" He asked getting annoyed. Reggie blushed and said:

 

"Nothing. we just wanted to come by and check up on Rosie. See how she was doing." Natalia nodded: "Yeah. and we brought over a couple of movies for you guys to watch."

 Twister took the DVDs from her hand and said: "She's fine. she's waiting for me in my room. and we WERE in the middle of something, until you two ruined it."

 

Reggie and Natalia looked hurt. "I'm sorry you guys. It's just that. We barely started dating and we want to spend time alone together."

 Reggie smiled and said: "No problem Twister. I get it. You want to hang out with Ro." Twister returned the smile and said:

 

Thanks, Reg and Natalia. I knew you two would understand. and by the way, how're Ramon and Otto?"

 "They're fine. They're just tearing up the half pipe and goofing around like always." Reggie said.

 

"Hey, Twister. Who's at the d-" Lars walked over to Twister and stopped mid-sentence when he saw a radiant beauty standing next to Reggie.

Twister noticed this and introduced Natalia to his older brother. "Oh. I forgot. Natalia, this is my older brother, Lars."

 

Lars went over and kissed Natalia's hand. "I've never seen a radiant beauty like you in my life." he said. Natalia blushed, which caused Reggie to giggle and Twister to laugh.

 "Well, if you like her so much, why don't you two hang out for a while and get to know each other." Twister said.

 

"That's not a bad idea, little bro." Lars said, taking Natalia's hand and leaving with her out the door to introduce her to his friends, Pi and Spudz.

 "Well, I guess I better get going too. Otto and Ramon are probably wondering where I am." Reggie said, beginning to leave.

 

"Alright. we'll meet you at your house to plan something we can do as couples." Twister said, as Reggie left.

 Then, Twister closed the door, checked to see if his parents were home and they were but they told him that they were going shopping for a while and weren't going to be back.

 

Then as soon as his parents left, he took the DVDs to his room, opened the door and saw Rosie laying back on his bed, still topless and wearing her thong.

 

Then he turned his TV on and popped in one of the movies, which they weren't going to watch anyway, because they were going to make out through the whole movie and closed

the door and locked it.

 

The popcorn was halfway finished, seeing as Rosie ate half of it because she was hungry and quickly brushed her teeth in the bathroom.

 

Then Twister hit play with the remote and the movie began playing.

 

Twister unbuckled his belt and pants and threw them to the side and crawled toward Rosie on the bed, so that he was on top of her. 

 

They made passionate love throughout the whole movie and then, Twister removed her thong so that she was now completely naked in front of him and he thought she looked

even more beautiful and he did the same to his Calvin Kline underwear.

 

Then he started to go slow inside her and Rosie told him to go faster, which he did and didn't stop. Rosie's nails dug through Twister's back, wrapped her strong, toned and

tanned legs around his waist and moaned his name the whole time.

 

" _Oh, Maurice!_ " Rosie moaned. Twister was better than Angel. He was still going at it fast.

 

Then, Twister's parents came back with bags full of groceries and Lars came home with Natalia and helped.

"Oh. who's this, Lars?" Sandy asked. "My new girlfriend." He replied. "Oh. okay. where's your brother?" she asked.

 

"He's still watching movies with Rosita." he told her. "Well, can you go call him please?" Sandy asked.

Then he went up to Twister's room, knocked on the door and opened it. Twister was still shirtless as he had his jeans on now.

 

"Hey, Mom wants you downstairs to help with the groceries." He said.

Then, Twister found a black tank top and put it on, along with his hat, which he wore backwards and Rosie scrambled to get her clothes and hurriedly put them on.

 

Then Twister and Rosie came downstairs, fully dressed. "Oh. there you are _mi hijo._ (My Son) And would you mind helping me with the rest of the groceries?" Sandy asked.

"Sure, Mom." Twister said. Then he and Rosie put the groceries where they were supposed to go and Sandy told him and Rosie: "Dinner will be ready in an hour.

 

You can stay if you want." She looked at Rosie, who smiled. "I'd love to." Rosie said.

Then Twister and Rosie went back upstairs to finish what they started.

 

Twister was currently fucking Rosie until she flipped him on his back and started fucking him too.

Then, Twister got a condom from his drawer and put it into place.

 

Then he sat up and faced her while she looked at his huge length with a lust-filled gaze and started sucking up and down the meat pole and wiped the juice from her mouth.

And while they were doing this, 'Sexting' began playing in the background

 

 _Less than three_  
_Is just a tease_  
_Send those noodz_  
_make me DrooL_  
  
_Hit me up,_  
_make me cum_  
_Wanna sext?_  
_I'll show you some!!!!_  
  
_Sticky drama_  
_all the way._  
_Want my dick?_  
_You gotta pay!_  
  
_You've seen what_  
_my thumbs can do._  
_Now its time to_  
_use my tongue on you ..._  
  
_Show me what ya got_  
_on my LCD!_  
_Lets get down to it,_  
_so you can get down on me!_  
_Cybering is so_  
_1999!!!!_  
  
_You've got to be_  
_textually active_  
_If you wanna_  
_be mine!_  
  
_Cuz...._  
_I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!_  
_I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!_  
_I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY!_  
_I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET!_  
_I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!_  
_I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP_  
_I WANNA AH! AH!_  
_I WANNA AH! AH!_  
  
_Love me or hate but you want to fuck me_  
_My love is unrestricted_  
_You know you wanna lick this *wink*_  
_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had you can mix em all together and I would still be twice as bad...._  
  
_I KNOW YOU WANT SOME MORE!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
  
_When I text its seckz! sex! sex!_  
_you start to undress! dress!_  
_Poppin out your chest!_  
_Send you a friends request!!!!_  
_Now I'm rocking on your top_  
_and you know I just can't stop stop_  
_make you drop_  
_feel you up till I hit the spot_  
_Cuz I can't take TAKE TAKE_  
_ALL THIS WAIT! WAIT!_  
_I'm so impatient_  
_You got me waitin'_  
_Cut this shit!_  
_Show your tits!_  
_Flip it out on my sidekick_  
  
_Like Quagmire on Family Guy_  
_giggity!!! giggity!!!! all the time_  
  
_There I go!_  
_Sexting all my mother fucking favorite hoes!_  
_Stereo blast it up! go ape shit and tear it up!!!_  
_We can make you look like hobos_  
_She's texting if she should swallow_  
_Hellz ya! Go for more_  
_Parents banging down the door..._  
_Oh no!!!!_  
_Caught with my pants down_  
_Now i gotta leave this town_  
_I ain't never looking back!_  
_I'm gonna tell your ass straight up_  
_This is how we live it up!_  
_I just don't give a fuck!_  
_And if I ever gave a fuck_  
_I would be straight out of luck!_

 

"MAURICE, ROSITA! DINNER'S READY!" Sandy yelled from downstairs. Then, Twister and Rosie both got up from the bed, while they were still naked and hurriedly got dressed.

Twister took out the used condom and threw it in the trash. Then he wore a blue tank top, black shorts with a belt and his backwards hat.

 

Then Rosie hurriedly brushed her teeth.

 

Rosie wore a Crochet Bell Sleeveless shoulder top, jean shorts and Leopard-print Espadrille Wedged Sandals. She also had accessories to go with her outfit and

painted her nails a Watermelon-Pink. Then she and Twister went downstairs to the appreciative whistles of Lars, Otto, Ramon Jose and Trent while admiring Rosie's outfit

and the swoons of Reggie and Natalia while admiring Twister's outfit.

 

And Clio came over, wearing a dinner-friendly outfit.

 

Rosie gave them a warning look and the two girls stopped swooning and Twister did the same to Lars, Otto, Ramon Jose and Trent. They backed off, knowing they would 

get whomped by Twister if they tried flirting with Rosie, except for Ramon Jose because that was his baby sister and same with Otto.

 

"When did you guys get here?" Twister asked. "Earlier. Your mom invited us." Otto replied. "Rosita. would you mind helping me make a dessert?" Sandy asked.

"Sure, Sandy. Regina, Natalia, Clio. Come and help me." Rosie said. and then the four girls went into the kitchen to get the stuff that they needed for the dessert.

 

They took out strawberries, pineapples, pretzels and basically anything that was edible. Then, Rosie took out the chocolate fountain machine, plugged it in and went to get the 

the melted chocolate, put it in and waited for the chocolate to melt.

 

Then, everybody sat down to eat, seeing as Sandy had everything set up while Rosie and the girls were prepping the dessert. And everybody dug in.

After dinner, everybody went outside to play soccer, since that was huge in Guatemala, Mexico where Rosie and her brother were from.

 

And Natalia was from Puerto Rico. Even though Rosie didn't know what part of Puerto Rico she was from.

 

Sandy and Clio decided to watch while Raoul coached. They were split into teams of three. Twister, Rosie and Ramon Jose vs Otto, Reggie and Natalia.

Lars and Trent decided to be goalies for both teams. Then Raoul threw the soccer ball up in the air and Twister was the first person to catch it with his stomach.

 

And then, Twister ran and passed the ball to Ramon Jose who passed it to Rosie and was heading towards Trent and kicked the ball into the net.

 

Rosie's team got a point and Trent threw the ball to Twister, who caught it with his feet and continued to run with the ball towards Lars, who

missed the ball as it went into the net, earning them more points and then, Otto took the ball from Twister and headed towards Trent and kicked the ball into the net.

 

Otto's team got a point and both teams kept on getting more goals each until they were down to the final game. Then, Twister continued making goals for his team

until he made the final goal and Raoul blew his whistle and announced that Team Rodriguez won and Team Rocket lost.

 

Everybody on Twister's team celebrated their victory and Otto and his team congratulated them. and then, Rosie went inside with Reggie to check on the dessert and they went 

inside the kitchen, opened the fridge and saw that the strawberries were cooled off and took them out of the fridge.

 

Then they brought the dessert out of the house and set it on the table and everybody dug in using toothpicks.

"This is sooo good, babe." Twister raved, while he chowed down on his strawberry.

 

"Thanks, _mi amor_." (my love) Rosie replied with a smile, while Otto, Lars, Trent and Ramon Jose all chowed down on theirs.

 

"This is delicious, girls." Sandy said, while she took a bite of her chocolate strawberry.

 

Raoul nodded. " _Delicioso._ " he said, while he bit into a chocolate covered pretzel.

 

"Delicious." Trent smiled, while he bit into a chocolate covered pineapple.

 

Then, Rosie took a chocolate covered pineapple, went over to Twister and decided to feed him.

 

Everybody was having a great time, talking and laughing and Rosie decided to make a plate for her parents, while Twister helped.

Reggie and Otto made plates for Raymundo and Tito and all four of them left to Rosie's house and The Shack and came back. and they also included the dessert.

 

Which they enjoyed and Ray asked who had made the dessert, and Otto told him that Reggie and the girls made it and they chowed down on the food.

Meanwhile, at the Jimenez house, Rosie and Ramon Jose's parents chowed down on the food and dessert and asked who made them.

 

And Twister told them that his mom made the food and the tortillas were still warm and he also told them that everything was homemade.

"This is delicious, Maurice. and tell Sandy we said hi and that the food was great." Marisol smiled.

 

And then Twister said okay, and then he gave his future in-laws a hug and he and Rosie left to meet up with Otto and Reggie and they all left to Twister's house.

and then, it almost got dark and everybody had to go home. "Hey Mom, Dad. I'll be right back. I'm going to walk Rosita home." Twister said, while he opened the door.

 

Then his parents said okay and to be careful, then they left. Rosie didn't live far from Twister. Her house was only a block or two away.

"Thanks for walking me home,  _mi amor_." Rosie said, opening her door. "No problemo." Twister said. then he leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

 

Then, Rosie wrapped her arms around Twister's neck and Twister wrapped his arms around Rosie's waist and they kissed until it got hot and heavy.

Rosie broke the kiss by saying: "Wow." She and Twister just shared a kiss.

 

Then Rosie opened the door to her house, kissed Twister deeply again, went inside and closed the door.

 

Twister went back home, closed the door, had a huge smile on his face and was in a daze. "How'd it go?" Sandy asked.

"Great. Rosita's an awesome kisser." Twister said, dreamily.

 

"I'm sure she is, Maurice." Sandy said. then, Twister went upstairs to his room and met up with Lars on the way.

"Someone's looking happy about something. what'd you do?" He asked, noticing Twister's huge grin.

 

"Nothing. I walked her home and then she kissed me, man." Twister said, trying to escape to his room, so that he could call Otto and tell him what happened.

"Was she a good kisser?" Lars asked. Twister nodded. "Okay, later little bro." then Twister went inside his room, dialed Otto's number and waited for him to pick up.

 

Otto: "Hello?"

Twister: Yo, what's up Otto-man?"

Otto: Twist?"

Twister: You're not going to believe this. but Rosie kissed me."

Otto: "No way! Where? When?"

Twister: "On the lips, when I was walking her home."

Otto: Whoa. that's awesome bro. Have you asked her out on a date yet?"

Twister: No. but I'm going to do it when she comes over tomorrow."

Otto: "Dude! Why didn't you ask her as soon as she kissed you?"

Twister: "I don't know."

Otto:  "Well, you better do it soon. and have you slept with her yet?"

Twister: Alright. and yeah, I slept with her."

Otto: "Did you use protection? because if you didn't, Ramon would come after your ass if he finds out you knocked up Rosie."

Twister shaking his head: "Yeah. I used a condom. and plus, I didn't get her pregnant. Chill, dude. and plus, I don't plan on getting her pregnant until after we're married."

Otto: "Alright. I'm just wondering. because you know how protective we are of Rosie."

Twister rolling his eyes: "Will you stop? because you're sounding just like my mom, right now."

Otto getting nervous over the phone: "Okay, okay. cool it, bro."

Twister calming down: "Sorry."

Otto hears Reggie yelling at him in the background: "Listen, Twist. I gotta go. Reg's going aggro on me about something."

Twister: "Alright. I'll talk to you later, bro."

 

Then the line went dead and Twister looked out the window and saw that it was dark out now.

He gave a yawn and decided to go to bed.

 

The next morning, Twister woke up to the sound of Lars yelling downstairs: "MAURICE, ROSITA'S HERE!"

"HANG ON! I'M TAKING A QUICK SHOWER!" Twister yelled back. Then, he grabbed some freshly laundered clothes from his  _canasto_ (hamper) and got in the shower. _  
_

 

When he got out a few minutes later, he wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed his clothes and went inside his room to change.

His outfit consisted of: a red tank top, Calvin Kline underwear, a pair of socks, black jean shorts and a belt. He dried himself off, dried his hair and brushed it.

 

Then, he grabbed his yellow and burgondy striped hat, put it on backwards and ran downstairs to meet Rosie.

Twister suddenly became speechless, as she smiled at him. He'd never seen her look so beautiful in his life.

 

Rosie's outfit consisted of a white Clean Up Nice Leatherette cleavage baring mini dress, a Breathtaking Red Lacy thong which was underneath her dress, a matching lacy bra,

Lady in Red Satin and Chrome 4 inch heels, had her hair in long and sexy curls, had limited makeup so that it brought out her natural beauty, her Sexy Little Things Tease Body

Mist in which she sprayed a good amount of and a necklace that had Twister's name on it. and she also brushed her teeth so that she had a megawatt smile.

 

"Oh my goodness. you look so beautiful, Rosita." Sandy gushed. "Let me take a picture of you two. and you look so handsome,  _mi hijo_." Then she went to get the camera, came 

back and said: "Rosita, why don't you put one hand on your hip and the other hand around  _mi hijo's_ waist and Maurice, why don't you put your arm around Rosita's waist too." _  
_

 

Then Twister and Rosie placed their arms around each other's waists and Sandy said: "Perfect. Now, smile." Then Twister and Rosie both gave megawatt smiles and heard

the camera click. "Great. now I want you two to kiss." she said, and Twister turned to Rosie, bent his head down, cupped her face with his hand and gave her a gentle kiss.

 

Then, they heard another clicking sound and they both turned and saw Sandy clicking away. Then when they were done with taking pictures, Raoul and Sandy asked Twister

where he was taking Rosie and he told them that it was a surprise.

 

And then, Twister and Rosie left outside to ride in his cool convertible, opened Rosie's door like a gentleman

and she went inside and he closed her door and went to the driver's side.

 

Then, he opened his door, reached over and rolled Rosie's window down, put the key in the ignition and started the engine, waved good bye to Raoul and Sandy, who both told

them to have fun and to be careful. Then, they drove away.

 

"Babe. where are we going?" Rosie asked, while they were on the way to Rocket Beach for a romantic dinner and walk along the shore.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise. Now, look at me while I put this on you." Twister said, gently tying a blindfold around her head.

 

Rosie sighed as he covered her eyes so that she couldn't see anything. Then, he pulled over for a minute, pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Otto.

 

"Hey, Otto." he said into the receiver.

"Hey, Twist. what's up?" Otto asked.

"Do you have everything ready?" Twister asked.

"Yeah. Noelani's prepping a picnic basket for you two. You can come by The Shore Shack to pick it up." Otto said.

"Alright. see you then." Twister said. then the line went dead.

 

Then, 20 minutes later, Twister parked the car in the parking lot, turned the engine off, got out of his car and went to open Rosie's door for her.

" _Mi hermosa dama_." He said, offering his arm to her, in which Rosie gladly linked her french manicured arm through his and they walked up to the Shack, arm-in-arm.

 

"Hello, Twister. Otto said you needed to stop by and get this." Noelani said, with a smile as she handed Twister a huge picnic basket filled with delicious food.

"Yeah. Thanks." he said, as he took the picnic basket from her, and was about to take out his wallet, when Raymundo said: "You don't need to pay us. It's free of charge."

 

"Sweet." Twister grinned. Then Rosie met up with Reggie, Clio and Natalia. "Wow, Rosita. You look gorgeous." Clio said, while she turned green with envy.

"Yeah. You look absolutely beautiful, sis." Ramon Jose replied, while Otto nodded in approval. Rosie blushed a pretty shade of pink.

 

Then, Sherry and Trish came by and were both shocked at what Rosie was wearing.

"Wow. You look amazing, Rosie." Sherry gushed, while she admired Rosie's outfit.

 

"Yeah. You look fabulous." Reggie beamed. "I'm so jealous of you. You look like you could be a model or something."

"Really? It must be the shoes." Rosie asked.

 

"And speaking of shoes, you've gotta tell us where you got them? because they look gorgeous on you." Clio said, while Rosie sat on a stool and crossed her tanned and toned 

legs. "Oh. these? The Lady In Red Satin and Chrome Stilettos? I ordered them at Yandy.com online. They were 43 bucks. It's not that bad." she said.

 

Then, Twister lead her by the hand, said good-bye to Ray, Tito, Noelani and their friends and walked to the beach, where a beautiful sunset was overlooking the horizon.

Then Twister set the picnic basket on a blanket and he and Rosie took off their shoes, knelt down and ate.

 

Tito's food was delicious. Then, Twister began feeding Rosie some food and she did the same to him, while the two laughed and joked around.

Then, after they ate dinner, they got up from the blanket and began walking along the shore, hand-in-hand.

 

Then, Twister hugged Rosie close to him. and as she looked up at him, all of her thoughts of her ex-boyfriend, Angel Chavez began to fade completely away.

and she placed her head against his chest and sighed contently. Rosie was finally with the guy she was meant to be with forever. 

 

Twister smiled and kissed the top of her head gently and he felt the same way about Rosie. He had finally gotten the girl of his dreams and his potential future wife.

Whom he was going to propose to and marry one day. He couldn't wait for that day to happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. and I'll copy this from dA in case I get another strike, as I've worked really hard on this.
> 
> And here's the translation of what Twister said to Rosie:
> 
> 'I love you. I adore you. You are spectacular. You are beautiful. You are divine. You are the most wonderful person in the world. You are my everything. I love you with all of my soul. You are the love of my life, and every day I love you more.


End file.
